Under Her Spell
by JuxtaMinute
Summary: {A captain swan one shot} Emma has just been put under a sleeping curse while fighting a Lost Boy. Snow, Charming, Regina, and Hook need to come up with a way to bring her back since the only way to break the sleeping curse is True Loves Kiss. [A/N] I don't own Once Upon a Time, obviously, and this is my FIRST ever fanfiction, so please comment and tell me what you think.


**Emma has just be put under a sleeping curse while fighting a Lost Boy, Snow, Charming, Regina, and Hook need to come up with a way to bring her back since the only way to break the sleeping curse is True Loves Kiss.**

**[A/N] I don't own Once Upon a Time, obviously, and this is my FIRST ever fanfiction, so please comment and tell me what you think. GO CAPTAIN SWAN!**

* * *

Mary Margaret was retrieving her arrow from the back of one of the Lost Boys as the battle came to a halt, she looked around at the others to see how their progress was coming; Charming was standing with his sword unsheathed and vaguely gasping for air from the fight, Regina was standing in front of her victim with a grin displayed on her face as she crushed the heart of the Lost Boy into dust, Hook was sliding his sword back into its holster as he stared down at the dead body beneath him, Emma was...

"Emma!" Mary Margaret yelled as she saw Emma laying on her side in the dirt. Mary Margaret rolled her over onto her back and looked down at the stillness in the blondes body, David came and knelt down beside Mary Margaret as the two of them looked at their daughter solemnly. "What happened?" Mary Margaret asked in despair.

"It's called a sleeping curse, Snow. You remember what that is, don't you?" Regina explained matter-of-factly and finished in a sarcastic tone.

"We need to break it!" Mary Margaret exclaimed desperately.

"And what do you suppose we do?" Regina asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Take turns kissing her until somehow she wakes up? I'll pass on that thanks, it's not really my thing." Regina stated.

David stood up and began pacing with his hand over his mouth as his forehead wrinkled from his eyebrows coming together in concern and despair. Mary Margaret scrambled for a plan, and out of complete desperation, she came to a conclusion. "Hook." She said more to herself than to the others, but was still loud enough for the group to hear.

"I beg your pardon?" Hook asked in disbelief as he looked from Regina to David who were mirroring the same expression of confusion and disgust.

"You have to do it. I know it's crazy and I know it's far-fetched but I also know that you care about her. It's a small chance but a least it's a chance and we have to take it. We have to _try_!" Mary Margaret explained as she looked at the pirate, fighting the tears forming behind her eyes.

"I'm not Baelfire." Hook stated, hiding his annoyance behind an unamused sighed.

"Please..." Mary Margaret begged, a tear escaping her eye and rolling down her cheek.

Hook sighed and began walking forward when David stepped in front of him and firmly placed his hand on the pirates chest to keep him from advancing, he looked back at his wife, "Are you sure there is no other way, Snow? I mean come on, this guy?" Mary Margaret was too much of an emotional wreck to form words so she only responded in a slight nod, which made David sigh as he turned back to the pirate, "You make this quick, if you so much as linger or try to take advantage of my daughter I will cut your hand off with your own hook, do you understand?"

"Ay mate, but don't worry, I'm not exactly trying to be anyone's _Prince Charming_." Hook leveled with David's gaze before stepping aside and approaching the blonde savior. He shook his head as he knelt down beside the living corpse beneath him, "I can't believe I'm doing this." He said as he lowered himself toward the blonde. "_Here goes nothing, come on, love._" Hook whispered, barely audible to his own ears. He moved a strand of hair from her eyes before he gently but cautiously pressed his lips against Emma's, he opened his eyes and brought himself to look at her whole face for any sort of movement. There was none; there was no movement behind her eyelids, her breathing was the same steady pace as before, and nothing was different. Hook hid his disappointment as he stood up and looked over at David, "I told you mate, you had nothing to wor-"

"Emma!" Mary Margaret exlaimed as she rushed back to the side of her daughter, new tears flodding her face, only this time tears of joy. Hook turned around to look at what was going on, when his eyes widened as they met the peridot green of the blonde's. David had joined Mary Margaret as they rejoiced at their awake daughter, forgetting how she came to be awake.

Regina was watching hook in confusion and intrigue as he began to slowly walk away, his expression clearly displayed disbelief and shock. He couldn't do anything to save the life of his first love, Milah, and now he had just awoken a girl he had let himself fancy simply by kissing her.

Emma noticed Hook's sudden disappearance and slowly rose from the ground and pursued after him, he was standing before a small pond beneath a tree and had just thrown a rock that skipped across the water gracefully before sinking to the bottom. Emma suddenly found herself very confused and nervous in the presence of her new savior. "...Hey." She called after him, stopping a few feet away from him. "Look about what happened back th-" Emma's words were cut off by the sudden action of Hook advancing in her direction, placing his hand on her cheek and his hook gently grazing the small of her back as he kissed her with a fiery passion. Emma was caught off guard and began pulling away but Hook only brought her in closer, his hook grazing the small of her back sent a tingling sensation throughout her body that finally gave her the jump to let her lose herself in him. As soon as Hook felt her kiss him back he pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Ho-"

"Killian, please... Call me Killian." Hook requested as he suddenly couldn't bring himself to look into those peridot eyes anymore.

Emma, faced with confusion and feeling conflicted, suddenly felt breathless and was at a lost for words. "I-I..." She sighed, Hook began to regret his decision and began kicking himself for his actions, "...Killian." Emma breathed the word in a very hoarse manner. Hook couldn't hide his feelings this time as he bared his teeth in a beautiful array of a heart melting smile. "Killian Jones." Emma stated more confidently as she met his gaze and nearly lost her breath at the sight of his smile.

Hook stepped towards her and adjusted a knot in her hair, similar to the way he did in the Giant's Castle, "You know love, I once told you, 'you are an open book' and I wasn't wrong, but I will admit, that was a surprising plot twist, love." He looked over Emma as he saw the fainist of smiles grace her lips. "Come on, let' go find you're son. And lets go home." He said as he touched her arm before walking back to join the rest of the group. Leaving Emma momentarily alone with her thoughts, which were bouncing around all over the place, unable to focus on one thing she began to follow after him.


End file.
